


What You Mean To Me

by Gilygirlo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom!Tao, fuck buddy type deal????, top!Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilygirlo/pseuds/Gilygirlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan hurt him.  Badly.  So what does Oh Sehun do?  He finds someone to fill the spaces in his empty bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at smut I'm sorry...but this is going to be a chaptered story but I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank You ~Mod Xiaobao

The club was loud and buzzing with people. They all crowded together and danced mindlessly to the music, moving as a giant mass of hot sweaty bodies bumping and grinding on one another. Sehun's mind was fuzzy and his vision was blurring slightly around the edges. His head throbbed to the beat of the song and his face felt as though his cheeks were on fire. He knew he had probably had too much to drink but he didn't care. He came here to forget.

It'd been probably a week since Luhan had left him. His boyfriend of almost two years suddenly ended their seemingly perfect relationship under the premise that he was in love with someone else. Some successful music producer named Minseok. Luhan had told Sehun all about Minseok even though Sehun clearly was not interested in the details of who Luhan was leaving him for.

The two had been meeting in secret for almost six months. Sehun felt so stupid for not even suspecting that something was going on when Luhan would cancel dinner plans they had, or he would have a sudden 'business trip' he needed to take. How could he have missed it? Was he that oblivious? Apparently so. Luhan and Minseok were apparently so deeply in love that they were planning on moving back home to China together at the end of the month.

Sehun hadn't known anything about Luhan's plans until the taller man had come home from work and Luhan already had all his bags packed. Sehun was awfully bitter about how dramatic it all was. How dramatic Luhan had made it.

Sehun wouldn't admit how angry he was. How utterly betrayed he felt. His friends would come over all the time to make sure he'd been taking care of himself. They'd always ask how he was feeling, but Sehun never once replied with complete honesty. He could never bring himself to tell them that he felt like screaming. That sometimes he was so angry at himself for blindly trusting Luhan even though he had no reason not to, prior to this instances anyways. He felt used and abandoned. He really wasn't going to tell them that even after everything Luhans done, Sehun wanted to be selfish and take Luhan for himself. He wanted to confront Luhan and demand they work it out. He wanted Luhan to stay, but he knew that would never happen. So for now he would tell himself that he hated Luhan. That he hated Luhan for ruining everything they had together. Yet he still felt empty, his body cold and without purpose. He wanted to replace Luhan. To forget him, and this was the perfect place to find his replacement.

Sehun knocked back another shot of some obscure alcohol that burned his throat but warmed his belly. Sehun pushed passed a wall of people to get to the center of the dance floor. It was hot and the air felt heavy in his lungs as he swayed his hips drunkenly to the music. His hands traced all over his own body, shoulders and neck slick with sweat from dancing. He scanned the crowd, looking for a suitable dance partner.

His gaze fell upon an ethereal looking tan boy who was about the same height and build as himself. The boy's hair was dyed bright red and he had many piercings, most were in his ears but Sehun could see one on his eyebrow. He could also see that he was alone so he knew he wouldn't get punched for trying to dance with him.

Sehun sauntered up behind the boy and placed his hands on the other's narrow hips. He leaned back into Sehun instinctively, turning his head slightly to get a look at Sehun. The red head brought his hands up behind him to grasp at the nape of Sehun's neck, pulling them even closer than they already were if that was even possible. Their bodies were grinding up against each other, forming a heated mass as they danced.

Sehun leaned in close and breathed hot air harshly over the shell of the latter's ear. The red head rocked his hips back into Sehun's growing erection in response. The friction made Sehun moan softly before capturing the others pierced lobe in his mouth. He flicked his tongue, playing with the earring, then he gently pulled on it with his teeth. Eliciting a rather vocal response from the red head.

"Let's get out of here, please." The whimpering tone in his voice made Sehun's cock twitch in his uncomfortably tight jeans.

~

They hardly spoke during the cab ride to Sehun's apartment. Too drunk and shameless to stop themselves from making out in the cab. They had learned each other's names in between the wet open mouthed kisses. Sehun's partner for tonight was named Tao.

As soon as the door to Sehun's apartment was closed he pushed Tao back to the bedroom and slammed him against the nearest wall. Tao emitted the sweetest whine as their lips crashed together, teeth clacking awkwardly. Sehun grabbed the back of Tao's knee and held it up so that his thigh was grinding into Tao's clothed erection. He traced down Tao's neck with his tongue, only to come back up and suck hard on his jawline. He left at least three marks on Tao's neck that would develop into dark purple bruises.

"Strip." Sehun commanded, his eyes half lidded and dark with lust. "Get on the bed."

Tao complied easily and wasted no time shedding his tight clothes and climbing onto the plush sheets. Sehun had also stripped and freed his achingly hard member, the tip red and leaking. He stood at the edge of the bed for a few moments marveling at the curves of Tao's body, drinking every inch in and savoring it.

Climbed on top of Tao and started attacking his neck once again. Tao arched up and squirmed underneath Sehun. He rocked his hips up, desperately seeking some friction to relieve himself, but Sehun pushed his hips down with his palms and prevented Tao from moving.

"F-fuck oh my god." Tao cried out.

"What? Are you that needy for my cock? Use your words." Sehun growled. 

"Y-yes!" Tao hesitated and was obviously embarrassed about having to beg. "I want you to f-fuck me! Please! No more teasing..."

An evil looking grin spread across Sehun's face as he flipped Tao over and lifted him up so that his ass was in the air and his face was pushed into the pillows. Sehun's palms skated over the smooth skin before he took a hand full of each cheek and spread them apart. Sehun marveled at the way Tao looked right now, his thighs trembling threatening to collapse, his neglected member leaking copious amounts of precum.

Sehun rubbed him thumb over Tao's puckering hole before tracing around the rim with his tongue. Tao moaned excitedly and pushed back into Sehun slightly. Sehun waited a moment before he pushed the rest of the wet muscle in, teasing along walls.

"Sehunnie please....no more teas- AH!" Tao yelped as Sehun pushed in two lubed fingers up the knuckle. Sehun didn't move his fingers until Tao pushed back again, confirming that he had gotten used to the stretched.

Sehun slid his long digits along Tao's walls tenderly, suddenly becoming more caring than he was earlier. He scissored his fingers lightly in and out of Tao, who had become a heaving mess under Sehun's touch. Sehun quickened his pace after seeing Tao was becoming more accustomed to the stretch. He added a third finger then began fucking Tao open at an almost brutal pace. Sehun was growing almost impatient so he searched for Tao's prostate to speed things up. He knew he'd soft the bundle of nerves when the red head released a series of melodic moans and a "Yes yes fuck! Right there!"

Sehun pulled his fingers out with a filthy sounding squelch, and reached into his nightstand to pull out a condom. He lubed up his own member before lining up with Tao's clenching hole. He teased the head around the rim of the pink muscle.

"Sehun please! I n-need it" Tao slid back attempting to impale himself on Sehun's hard heated cock.

Sehun grabbed Tao's hips roughly and pushed in inch by inch to make sure Tao was stretched enough.

"Fuck you're so tight." Sehun breathed when he bottomed out. 

Sehun didn't like starting out slow so he started moving at an almost animalistic pace. A filthy symphony of skin against skin filled the room. Sehun slid his hand down Tao's sweaty spine before tangling it in the soft red hair. He pushed Tao's head into the pillows as he fucked Tao into the mattress, listening to the headboard smack into the wall over and over again.

He pulled out or a split second to flip Tao over once more. He grabbed Tao's legs roughly and man handled them over his shoulders, basically bending the tanned boy in half. The new position allowed Sehun to hit Tao's prostate with every brutal thrust, making Tao scream each time.

"AH! Sehun-nie i'm go-nna cum!" Tao's voice was becoming rough and hoarse.

"Come then." Sehun wrapped his hand around Tao's cock and jerked it in time with his own thrusts. It wasn't long before Tao spurted out ropes of pearly white cum all over his own stomach and chest. Sehun grunted loudly as he rode out his own orgasm.

Sehun rolled off of Tao and laid next to him as they both breathed heavily. Sehun sat up suddenly and walked into the bathroom, flicking on the light. He took out a rag and wet it under the faucet before ringing it out and tossing it to Tao.

"Clean yourself up okay." He deadpanned. "You can sleep here if you want but i'm taking a shower so don't wait up for me."

Tao had a look of pure disbelief on his face as Sehun closed the door and started running the water. 

Sehun stood under the hot stream of water for a long while, half hoping that Tao would be asleep by the time he was finished. Sehun felt dirty. Not necessarily because he thought Tao was dirty but perhaps because he felt like he was cheating on Luhan. Tao was meant to be a rebound fuck to make Sehun feel better, but somehow Sehun only felt guilty and dirty. He scrubbed his body until it was red, then stood under the running water for a little longer before getting out and drying himself off.

He slipped on a pair of clean boxers before turning off the lights and slipping back into bed with Tao, who was whispering lightly in his sleep. He'd apologize to Tao in the morning.


	2. Wasting Our Time (But We're Wasting It Together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sehun's attempt at a one night stand.

The morning sun blared through the thin curtains and warmed Sehun's pale skin.  He blinked a few times, blocking the sunlight with his hand.   A soft rustling captured his attention.  Turning over he saw Tao, sitting on the edge of the bed already fully dressed, tying his shoes.  Sehun took a moment to recall what exactly had happened last night, but it took a little longer to think through his throbbing headache.

_Oh_

Snapshots of last nights events flooded his mind and he looked back longingly at Tao.  He felt bad to say the least, but at least Tao wasn't making the situation worse by trying to cuddle up to him in the morning.

"Hey." he mumbled.

"Hey."

A moment of silence was all it took for Sehun to completely regret his decision to bring someone home.  He sat up the rest of the way on his bed and stumbled tiredly into the kitchen.   _I should at least feed him right?_   Sehun thought to himself.

Tao seemed to already know what Sehun was planning because he trotted in behind him and sat down at the table.

"I don't have much...."  Tao was up again, this time in the kitchen with Sehun looking through his cabinets.  He found a box of some extremely sugary cereal and pulled it off the shelf.  Sehun found a bowl for him and handed him the milk.

Sehun sat at the table with Tao but wasn't eating because of his hangover.  The table was silent as ever as Sehun watched Tao devour his breakfast. Tao finished his food in around five minutes which didn't really surprise Sehun for some odd reason.  Tao got op rinsed his bowl and placed it in the empty sink before gathering his things and heading for the door.

"I put my number on the nightstand."  

"Sorry man I won't be calling.  I'm not looking for a relationship.... this was just a...." He trailed off.

"One time thing?"  Tao interrupted.  "Listen Sehun, I never said I was looking for a relationship, so call me if you wanna hook up again."  The tan boy smiled teasingly before walking out the door.

Sehun stood there for a long while.  Shocked that that was the reaction he got.  Tao didn't seem upset at all, which did surprise Sehun.  Had Tao been in the same boat as Sehun?  Was he just looking for a hook up to begin with?  Probably.  The more Sehun thought about it the more likely his theories seemed.  What did this even mean?  They couldn't be friends with benefits because they weren't technically friends.  Strangers with benefits just sounded gross and creepy to Sehun. 

Sehun continued his week like normal. Waking up, going to work, coming home, contemplating calling Luhan before throwing his phone to the side. 

Two weeks passed before Sehun nervously dialed Tao. 

"H-hey.." 

"You want me to come over?" Tao's voice was sturdy.

"Yea."

"I'll be there soon then."

And that was it. There wasn't any small talk when Tao came over. Sehun somehow found the courage to ignore any of the awkwardness that came with the encounters. It went exactly how you'd think it would go; they fucked and that was all. They didn't go out for coffee or engage in any pillow talk after their frustrations had been let out.

The heaviness in Sehun's chest eventually left him, after a few months he was able to distance himself from any kind of real intimacy. He never let Tao stay long enough get comfortable in the bed sheets. No matter what time it was, he'd always make Tao go home.

But the more he pushed Tao away the more he would try and fight Sehun. He'd always plead that he was too tired to go home or that Sehun should at least feed him but Sehun was not a pushover. He didn't care that he was being selfish or reckless he just wanted to forget.

A few more months passed and Sehun stayed distant; not truly feeling whole again, somehow feeling weightless. 

But Tao...Tao was a whole different story. He grew attached to the wandering boy. He began to think of their relationship as more than what it was, which led him to ultimately making a fool out himself. Tao became desperate for Sehun to reciprocate his feelings and he fought hard to make them known, but Sehun only pushed him away and became angry. Tao only became more determined to figure Sehun out, to find out why he was like this. To find out who hurt him.


End file.
